User talk:RandomDude101
Welcome to mah Talk Page! I archive this thing every time either the template count has exceeded its limit, or when it has reached 45 topics gf_9B8YFGJF o.o Random character request. {=_=} }} Rubber band meets Edward Cullen = Chihuahua Attack!!! 2. What do you mean by that? You mean like, makin' banners with multiple Sims inside? 3. My heads? }} }} please help my friend with her word bubble... Arrow Brush Thingies I just know I got it from somewhere on dA.}} }} }} TruTV. Not Reality. Actuality. Because I dunno...}} Tag, You're It *hides behind bush* }} SpraSpra Cazoo }} }} How to do the Angry Anteater style Continue request. }} Mac Haters }} Rollbacks I dunno. If they could, that's news to me. Can you block people?}} }} }} ...thanks, I guess. *shifty eyes*}} }} Mac N' Cheese Meep. DON'T ASK WHY!!!! }} }} The iPod of DOOOOOOOOOOOM! }} A LONG POST! :O OMIGOSH! I CAPPED ALL OF RANULF'S STATS IN RD!!! You stalk me talk page or sumthin', boy? 2. Not really, but you could use like a blue sky with some clouds, or an old parchment as a background. 3. Okey dokey.}} 2. How does you draw on teh computer? }} I always use teh path tool when drawing, personally. 3. I'm interested in seeing how it'll turn out.}} 2. It isn't really that chibi, is it? }} 2. I dunno. I think I remember sayin' I wished there were more chibi Ranulf pics I could use as an avatar. Though, yes, I didn't specify that I wanted it chibi in my request.}} }} }} MEH! You shifteh shiverin' person copy-cat meh. Nao, I have to change the colors of mah page! }} That was easy. }} }} Largo lost his arm...how sad. TYRELL BAD BE AWESOME!!! AND MILES EDGEWORTH HIMSELF!!! Wee. And uh...I dunno, but I don't think it requires it. I think you use it only if you wanna shout "Objection!" in teh microphone or sumthin' during a cross examination (which isn't really required).}} }} }} Stuffz Re:Brawl KING ROR OF LIENID }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} No store ever had 'em. I played all teh AA games in a very peculiar order: 2 > 4 > 1 > 3. *shifty eyes*}} Actually, I bought Phoenix Wright: Justice for All and Apollo Justice in teh store, but they were mad expensive. I couldn't really find teh others (particularly the first one) in stores. On eBay, it's pretty cheap. Most of the time, you should not get ripped off...I think. Just pay attention to teh seller ratings, and you should be fine, for the most part. Well, I got one of teh games without a box... *shifty eyes*}} }} }} Plus, I hear Capcom made a cheap move and made the last case in teh original Phoenix Wright sold separately...}} }} }} }} Not so fast! Hehehe!!! This is SOOOO funneh!!! }} You..are asking me.. for help? Well directly underneath the blog on the right side should be a little thing that says "Show all comment" That basicly it.IbbyWonder6 19:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Tinkle Winkle }} }} }} }} }} ...}} }} }} Pokefarm Quests Tangarines are magically delicious. }} FINNICK HAS BRONZE HAIR! }} }} }} Trick or Treat! DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY, 'CROSS THE SKY! My family wasn't really affected either. *shifty eyes*}} And yes, teh first cases in teh original Phoenix Wright game be very easy compared to the stuff in the recent Ace Attorney games. AND OMG, ANOTHAR ACE ATTORNEY GAME!!! Was hopin' for maybe AA5, but a Miles Edgeworth game be good too, I guess.}} Teh one in Miles Edgeworth wasn't really that long compared to a lot of others.}} Always findin' little things to retaliate your every argument...}} }} }} )) High rise, veins of the avenue...bright eyes and subtle variations of blue.}} Or at least, I think so...I AM PRETTY SURE THERE IS NO "SO" BEFORE "LIKE AN INTROVERT"! EEP!)) Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery.}} )) All my life I wish I broke mirrors, instead of promises...'cause all I see, is a shattered conscience staring right back at me.}} AND WHAT SONG WAS PLAYING?! )) Please take a long hard look through your textbook; 'cause I'm history.}} IMMA RABID FAN NOW!!! What be your favorite Owl City songs? I like all of them, but here be teh top fifteen, in order: #Cave In (I dunno why I like this one so much. *shifty eyes*) #Tidal Wave #Meteor Shower #The Saltwater Room (Maybe I'm Dreaming version) #Sky Diver #To the Sky #Tip of the Iceberg #Rugs from Me to You #Dear Vienna #If My Heart Was a House #On the Wing #Vanilla Twilight #Designer Skyline #The Christmas Song #West Coast Friendship I used to really like Hello Seattle when I first started to listen to Owl City stuff, but I find it somewhat repetitive now, for some reason. *shifty eyes*}} It is a bit too short, compared to most songs, but I like teh tune for some reason. I dunno.}} ...yeah, those are teh only lyrics. BUT DOES THAT MATTER?! }} }} No need to be so embarrassed...hehehe.}} I LIEK MISAO!}} Did you get Well, I think Jimmy looks cuter now. What do you think about his new appearance: or ?}} RANDOM DANDY CONVERSATION! Yes, I liek pogeymon. And yes, I am new. :D I also know nothing about wiki editing. Pikahchu Pikahchu 01:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, I don't know how to add a background or make the smiley faces.. i also don't know how to make a chat bubbe. And yes, very. I will get Mijumaru when it comes out. 8D PikachuPikahchu 02:32, October 3, 2010 (UTC)